Memory
by Shizuka Daihyooga
Summary: Sungguh, aku tak pernah bermaksud mengganti eksistensimu dalam hatiku. Percayalah. ONE SHOT. INFANTRUM VALLENTINE CHALLENGE.


Hallo!

Udah lama ya, saya tidak berkunjung di fandom Bleach. Kali ini, sebuah fict, menjawab **Infantrum Vallentine Challenge**. Untuk info lengkapnya buka saja **infantrum. co. nr **(ingat, tanpa spasi).

Ga usah banyak kata pembuka, langsung aja ya!

Enjoy!

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Memory**

**by Summer Snowflake**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: KaienRuki slight IchiRuki**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Matahari mulai menenggelamkan sinarnya, menggantikan warna biru cerah langit manjadi merah tembaga. Awan-awan bergerak perlahan, menghiasi kanvas langit. Akan tetapi, angin tampaknya tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan langit. Bertiup cukup kencang, membawa udara dingin yang siap menerkam rusuk tulang.

Ya, bukan cuaca yang baik untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah.

Nampaknya, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi gadis itu. Seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam bermata ungu. Ia memakai jaket bulu khusus buatan Kashmir berwarna pink yang menutupi terusan selututnya yang berwarna pink, lalu dipadukan dengan boot setinggi 20cm. simple dan elega. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga yang terdiri dari 8 mawar putih, terangkai dalam pita merah tua.

Ia berjalan pelan. Sesekali mengeratkan jaketnya, menahan serangan angin dingin yang terus menusuk. Ada sebuah tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi. Karenanya, apapun tak akan menghalangi langkahnya.

Beberapa lama ia berjalan, kini ia berhenti. Berhenti di sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan:

**.**

**.**

**Rest In Peace**

**Kaien Shiba**

**.**

**.**

Ia memandang nisan itu dengan pandangan lembut, sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di depannya. Tangan mungilnya membersihkan debu yang sedikit mengotori nisan, kemudian ia menaruh buket mawar putihnya.

**.**

**Rukia's POV**

Kaien-nii…

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak mengunjungimu?

Seminggu, sebulan, atau bahkan setahun?

Bukannya aku melupakan Kaien nii, tapi banyak yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Kaien-nii tahu? Byakuya nii-sama sekarang bersama Unohana nee-san. Awalnya aku tidak menyetujuinya, aku menganggap bahwa mereka tidak pantas untuk bersanding. Aku juga takut kalau Nii-sama melupakan Hisana nee-chan. Tapi, aku melihat raut wajah Nii-sama bahagia bersama Unohana nee-san. Aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak boleh egois. Aku tidak punya hak untuk menghalangi kebahagiaan Nii-sama. Apalagi semenjak Hisana nee-chan pergi. Aku mengizinkan mereka. Bahkan, mereka akan menikah musim semi tahun depan.

Keputusanku tidak salah kan, Kaien nii?

Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Kaien nii di sana? Apa Kaien nii bahagia?

Sejujurnya, aku merasa kehilangan pijakan, Kaien nii. Aku merasa tidak ada lagi tempatku bersandar sejak Kaien nii pergi. Aku benar-benar frustasi, kehilangan semangat hidup, dan rasanya aku ingin menyusul Kaien nii kesana…

Tapi kemudian…

Seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus menatap ke depan dan tidak terpaku masa lalu. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa Kaien nii tidak akan bahagia jika melihatku terus menghancurkan diri.

Apa itu benar, Kaien nii? Apa Kaien nii tidak bahagia jika melihatku seperti itu?

**..**

Dan untuk hal ini, aku harus minta maaf, Kaien nii. Keberadaannya perlahan menggantikan eksistensimu dalam hatiku.

Sungguh, aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengganti posisimu. Percayalah.

Hanya, semakin aku menghindar, semakin dalam perasaan ini. Aku berusaha merantainya, tapi rantai itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Apa aku harus terus menghindar?

Aku lelah, Kaien nii… Selalu menghindar dari permasalahan. Selalu lari dari kenyataan. Aku tidak ingin lagi menjadi pengecut yang selalu lari. Aku akan berusaha menghadapinya, meski itu beresiko.

Oleh karenanya, aku menerimanya mengisi kekosongan hatiku.

Apa Kaien nii bisa memaafkan kesalahanku ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh ya, Kaien nii tahu ini hari apa?

Hari ini hari vallentine. Hari dimana biasanya kita habiskan waktu di Choco Caffe, bercerita dari A sampai Z, sambil minum bergelas-gelas coklat hangat. Perut kita sampai kembung saking bannyaknya cokelat yang masuk ke dalam perut kita. Lalu, setelah kita puas munum cokelat, pergi ke Disneyland sampai malam. Menikmati berbagai wahana di dalamnya. Dan begitu Kaien nii mengantarku pulang, Nii-sama sudah menghadang di depan gerbang Kuchiki Mansion dengan death glarenya. Aku masih ingat ketika Kaien nii dan Nii-sama sedikit berdebat tentang hal ini dan aku terpaksa memaksa kalian untuk berhenti bertengkar dalam kata-kata.

Aku merindukan hari itu. Ingin rasanya hari itu terjadi lagi.

Seandainya waktu dapat kembali berputar…

**.**

**.**

Vallentine ini aku membawakan Kaien nii sebuket mawar putih. Kaien nii tahu artinya? Selamanya, aku kagum pada Kaien nii. Atas semangat, senyuman, juga perasaan yang Kaien nii berikan. Tapi, disaat bersamaan, aku ingin minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang kulakukan pada Kaien nii..

**.**

**.**

Kaien nii…

Terima kasih karena pernah mengisi relung hatiku

Terima kasih karena selalu berada di hatiku

Aku akan selalu mendoakan Kaien nii dari sini

**.**

**.**

**Rukia's POV end**

**.**

Perlahan ia berdiri, lalu tersenyum kecil sambil memandang langit, "Happy Vallentine, Kaien nii!"

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia mengangkat ponselnya."Hallo!"

"Rukia, sekarang kau dimana? Jadi kan, kita minum coklat hangat di Choco Caffe? Bentar lagi aku sampai." terdengar suara lelaki dari seberang sana.

"Aku dalam perjalanan kok," jawab Rukia tersenyum.

"Perlu dijemput?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak usah, tunggu saja!"

"Kaien nii, aku pergi dulu ya!" ia berjalan keluar area pemakaman. Tak berbalik lagi.

_Kini, aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanku dan Kaien nii tak perlu lagi khawatir akan diriku. Kaien nii tahu, hari ini kami akan minum coklat hangat di Choco Caffe, seperti kita dulu. Apa itu salah?_

**..**

Dari langit sana, seorang roh pria tersenyum senang. Senang karena melihat pujaan hatinya kini bahagia.

"Aku juga akan mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, Rukia... Dan....

**HAPPY VALLENTINE BUAT SEMUANYA!!!"**

**THE END**

** -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Sebuah fict aneh lagi. Tema Vallentine-nya juga ga kerasa lagi. Maaf bagi Dani, karena hal ini...**

**Oke, sekali lagi aku mau bilang**

**HAPPY VALLENTINE!!!**

**Regards,**

**Shizuka Daihyooga  
**


End file.
